How to Handle A New Baby Sister
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: Seven year-old Sky's life is prefect. But what happens when her father and step-mother gives her life changing news? How will she cope?


_**How to Handel a New Baby Sister**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The News

* * *

**A/N: I do not owe the Sims 2 (That belongs to EA Games). I only owe the Sims I created for this story. **

For Sky Black, life was absolutely prefect.

It didn't matter that her mother died when she was just a baby. After all, she had her father, Cyrus, to care for her. The two were a close duo, and she knew she can depend on her dad for anything. And it didn't matter that she was born with green skin and coal black eyes, because, well, her mother was an alien, after all.

When she was three, they moved into their family home in Clearwater. The place seemed prefect to live in, and for Cyrus, the prefect place to forget his deceased wife.

When Sky turned four, her father remarried to a woman called Tracy. Sky didn't mind, it was nice to have somebody to call 'mom' around the house, and besides, there were thing she just couldn't trust her father with.

Now she was seven years old, and ready to take on life in every way possible. That is, until she got the news…

* * *

It was an early Tuesday morning, six am sharp. Sky woke to the sounds of the shower running, and her step-mother humming as she was cooking breakfast.

Getting out of bed, she pulled off her green pajamas and gets dressed in her everyday outfit: a pair of jeans, blue tank top and a pair of sneakers. Then she made her bed, like she did everyday, before trudging off to the kitchen, pausing only to check if her wild black hair was still intact.

Tracy was standing in the kitchen, stacking some freshly made pancakes. She had long blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, wore no makeup, and had light grey eyes. Her clothes consisted of a knee-length black dress and matching high heels.

"Good morning, Sky."

"Morning, mom." Sky took a seat at the kitchen table. "What's for breakfast?" "Pancakes." Tracy replied, as she walked over to the table, serving her step daughter said food before seating out two other plates. Then, placing the remaining pancakes on the counter, she took a seat herself.

"Morning, you two." Cyrus has entered the kitchen after finishing his morning shower. He was wearing his normal mix of jeans and green sweater. Taking his own seat, he smiled, running his hand trough his unruly black hair, hair that his daughter inherited form him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Sky was the first to reply. "I dreamt I visited the moon." Cyrus laughed fondly at his daughter's wild imagination. "Really? That must've been interesting." He glanced at his wife, a silent question in his eyes. Tracy shook her head.

Gathering up courage, Cyrus said: "Sky, we have a surprise for you." Sky beamed. She always loved her father's surprises. "Really? What is it?" Tracy nodded briefly at her husband before saying: "Sky, I'm having a baby. You're going to have a new baby brother or sister."

"Oh." Sky's face briefly fell with disappointment. Tracy and Cyrus exchanged glances. That wasn't the reply they expected.

Sky noticed the looks on her parent's faces. Quickly she said: "T-that's great. I'm really excited. Look, I'm gonna be late for school. I better get going." "Of course." Cyrus watched his daughter get up and leave the house. "Good luck with school sweetheart."

"Thanks!" Sky called back, closing the front door behind her.

As she headed down the garden path, Sky couldn't help but think about what her new sibling would mean for her future. Will her parents still love her, even if there was a new baby in the house?

As she got on the school bus, tears threatened to flow.

* * *

"Well, that went well." Cyrus mumbled.

Tracy sighs. "She'll get used to the idea. Hopefully." Cyrus nodded at his wife. "I do hope so. Sky is a very special girl. I hope the news didn't upset her too much." Tracy got up and started clearing the breakfast table.

Cyrus stood as well. "I better get to work, honey. I'll see you tonight." And with a quick kiss, Cyrus left the house, thinking about the future. "I hope we didn't hurt Sky's future too much."

* * *

Tracy heard the gravel crunch as the family car pulled out of the driveway. She walked over to the couch, sitting down before switching on the TV.

She adored Sky, she really did, but she wasn't her blood daughter. Tracy had always wanted a child of her own, but she half reconsidered her choice of having the baby. But even if she did regret it, it was too late now.

"I hope she'll be ok."

**A/N: That's a wrap, my fellow Simmers! Sorry that the chapter was so short, but I promise that the next one would be longer. Really.**


End file.
